Consumed By Darkness
by buddehluv
Summary: Cynthia Gray has always been fighting the darkness showing no emotion, or heart, nothing. But what happens when a slave to darkness shows her up in battle and she becomes on of the creatures she hates the most?
1. Prologue

Author Note:Ok I am very new to this so have mercy

**Prologue: **My name is Cynthia Gray and I am eighteen years of age. My life has always been one catastrophe after another. I've never received a break from the demon known as life. It haunts and tortures me everyday. Darkness is slowly continuing to consume my world. I pray I won't end up submitting to the power the darkness emits just as my mother did. Sheila Gray, my mother, fell into a depression when my father, Robert Gray, passed after being shot in a drug bust while on duty at the age of thirty. He was the best officer this city had ever known, but now… My mother died of a drug overdose when she was thirty-three years old. One night I could hear her muttering to herself after she had smoked the last bit of what she calls her 'crystals of life'.

"He'll come back because of these crystals. He always comes for the people who have them". I assumed she was thinking that because my father always got the drug cases he'd come and find her. The drugs were consuming her mind little by little.

I didn't cry when she died. I knew I'd eventually be alone in this world. Nothing ever came as a surprise to me. It was as if I had a sixth sense for knowing when pain would come to my heart. Even with this strange ability I couldn't force away the darkness eroding my heart away ever so slowly. It wouldn't be long before I was submerged in it just like the rest of this city. All I know is I must continue to fight and not let anything or anyone get in my way. I must be one with no heart, feelings, or emotions. I must be…blank.


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares

Chapter 1: Nightmares

"No daddy you can't leave me, I love you!"

"I love you too Cynthia but I can't wait any longer"

"Daddy no, the darkness can't have you! Your mine! Don't leave!"

Once again I had woken in a deep sweat thrashing about for someone who wasn't there and never would be. That nightmare contaminated my mind ever since my father left. I could never forget him no matter how hard I tried. It's not like I wanted to leave him, but to survive in the world today I needed to.

"Time for another day of pain," I reminded myself as I slowly rose from the makeshift bed I had slept in for the night. I never stayed in place for long. If I did I'd be taking the chance of someone finding me and probably taking whatever I had left. But even if they did manage to get that close my skills in battle were skilled and precise. I could defend myself.

I took out a comb and began the battle of untangling my filthy hair. For as long as I could remember I was never able to call anything home so it only made since that I didn't have the basic necessities that normal people use to have. The darkness has destroyed the world I live on. No one is safe from its power. It's always growing. It even has enslaved some of the people as its workers. I never thought that the old vampire stories I heard as a young girl were possibly real until now. The stories were never fake, just not entirely true.

You see 'vampires' as their called have been hiding since ancient times waiting patiently for their dark lord to move in for the kill and sheath us all with its power. The darkness was always their waiting for humanity to screw up. It got its chance a couple years ago when crime, poverty, and a failing economy veiled the earth. Darkness's minions, vampires were released to do as they please.

Vampires have many different stories of the way they feed, act, and live. Only some of those legends are true. First of all vampires aren't immortal. Yes, they do age just very slowly. From what I've heard, to age on year is actually one thousand years for these creatures of the night. So obviously they don't change others very often. The biting action they do to change others is true, but you'll only change if once bitten you only take as much blood from the vampire that isn't fatal. Take too much or too little and you're a goner. They do have incredible strength and speed, heightened senses, and each vampire has a special ability based on their character. About sunlight… this one is a bit difficult to explain. They can definitely survive in sunlight, but just like how light can reveal all in darkness, it reveals their true forms. All vampires have an exclusive form based on ability and character. They are weakest during the day, but not that weak, and vice versa. They are truly a force to be reckoned with.

Unfortunately for the filthy, vile creatures I am a hunter of them, and I am the best. After all I was the first to start hunting them. Eventually more and more people began joining me in my war against the slaves of the shadows. I hope my efforts aren't in vain, but everyday I lose more hope. I can't give up. It's too late; I must finish what I started, even if it cost me my life or others…


	3. Chapter 2: A Battle Worth The Time

Authors Note: This one is much longer than the other. I got really into it. Im actually beginning to enjot this and I hope you are too.

Chapter 2: A Battle Worth The Time

I'd been scouring the city for hours with no sign of vampire anywhere. The sun was already beginning to dim. I had to admit they were becoming harder to track each passing day. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't track them anymore. We'd all be goners pretty soon if that ever happens.

"What the hell!" A giant gust of when hit me smack in the face. The only times I remember something like that happen was when a vamp flits pass me. But thus was different, It's never been that strong before. What was it?

"So you're the infamous hunter all the others fear, you don't look so scary to me."

"Who are you and what do you want?" I searched in every direction to reveal where the anonymous voice was coming from, but the shadows kept everything from being revealed. All of a sudden it hit me. It was definitely a vampire, because he referred to the others as ones that fear me, and only vampires have a reason to fear me.

"Who I am is of no concern to you, besides you'd only no it for a few seconds seeing as how you're going to die." The voice was raspy and strong. I couldn't identify which gender of vampire I was dealing with, it could work either way with that voice.

"Show yourself you cowardly vampire!"

"Such demanding words. I guess I'll grant you one wish before you're mangled by my claws." I heard him take a step towards me from behind. When I heard him strike I quickly ducked and swiped his feet from under him.

"Stealth comes in handy for those as talkative as you." I said as watched him get up so I could examine the creature for weaknesses. It was male with a fantastic build. Just like all vampires, he was gorgeous. He was blessed with bright blue eyes, dark black wavy hair. There beauty is used to lure others to submitting to them. It never worked for me, even in my first encounter with one.

"I don't need stealth to kick your ugly ass." He rushed towards me at an incredible speed. I guessed that was his ability. As long as I'd been battling the vampire race, I've never fought any vamp with that much speed.

I let myself fall to the ground to the right of me, to avoid the sudden attack. I pulled out a long blade as I rose up from the ground. I was once again searching for an invisible enemy. "Damn it," I silently cursed myself for not moving fast enough to catch where he was hiding.

"Poor little hunter can't find me. Am I to her left, to her right, or maybe right in front of her?" He suddenly was standing in front of me with a devilish grin on his face. He then grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the nearest wall.

"L-let… g-g-go… of me." I stabbed at his side with the blade in my hand I'd forgotten about. He let go and winced in pain, but it didn't distract him very long. He whipped out my blade and thrust it at me. I moved slightly to the side and pulled the blade from the air as it was about to whisk pass me.

"Impressive, but catching knives won't change your fate." He thrust towards me again but this time I was prepared. I dodged him again but this time stuck my foot out in the direction he was going. He stumbled over my foot and fell face first into the ground I quickly recovered and stabbed him in the heart. He burst into ashes and was taken by the wind.

"Cocky son of a bitch!" That was the best fight I'd fought in a long time. It was beginning to grow boring to search for these vampires, and the occasional run-in with one was always an ice breaker.

"Well done." I turned around to be face to face with a much taller vampire with black piercing eyes and a wide grin.

I stumbled backward and up righted myself into a combat position, ready for anything he through at me.

"I'm not here to fight you, stand down." I stood my ground and didn't respond. I'd never follow the orders of a filthy demon of the darkness.

"I'm not filthy and you will stand down." My eyes opened wide in surprise. A mind reader, I never thought it was possible for any vampire to have such a power. H obviously saw the surprise in my face because his grin grew wider.

"I don't take commands from anyone." I sprinted toward him going in for the kill, but the mind reading wasn't helping. He jumped out of the way a second before I even moved. Finding my efforts useless, I stood staring at him with my eyes in his and chin held high in the air. "Why are you here and what do you want if not a fight?"

"Well considering how you just killed one of my familiars, I should kill you but that's not what I've appeared here for. I came to offer you a proposition."

"I make no deals with enemies. Now fight me or leave." He stared at me angrily but just stood there none the less.

"I've come to ask you to join us, I'd rather you not but I can't return to my clan without you dead or one of us. I'm not one for killing and I'm not thirsty ant the moment, but your scent is quite exquisite." He flashed me a bright smile when he said that. He was definitely not going to beat me after that one.

"I'd rather not be on of you vile creatures anyway, and you certainly won't gain the pleasure of feeding off me."

"Don't be so sure wench!" He suddenly had my back against the wall. I was really beginning to hate this alley. All the being banged against the wall was getting on my nerves.

I kicked at him with all the strength I had but for some reason it was beginning to become harder and harder to move. "What are you doing to me, release me.

"Sorry I don't take commands from humans." That's when my body refused to provide movement. I was completely paralyzed from the neck down. He began to slowly lower his lips towards mine. I whisked my head away suddenly in shock that I was entirely vulnerable. He grabbed my chin and forced me to face him.

"Feisty little one isn't you? Well that's going to have to chain if you're going to be one of the creatures you hate the most." I flashed him a look of utter fear as I realized what he was about to do. Suddenly his lips were on my neck and a dreadful twinge filled every inch of my body. I bit my tongue to hold back the scream that was trying to launch itself out.

He dropped me and I fell to the ground shaking in pain. I didn't know how much longer I could contain my screams of pain. He took one of his claws and slit a cut onto the side of his neck. I couldn't control myself, my body launched at his and I found myself lapping up every drop of blood that escaped his body.

He abruptly pulled away and stood up. I wanted more. I again pounced at him, but he grabbed me by the arms and glued his lips to mine. I began to feel drowsy and dizzy. Then their was nothing but darkness.


	4. Chapter 3: Rebirth

Author Note: Okay sorry it took longer than usual but i've been busy. Again I'm still new to this and this is my first fanfic so have mercy please. Now this chapter I wasn't so sure about because I think very differently and the chapter title fits perfect to me, but other might not see the sense in it. If you have any questions either message me here or on my myspace. This email is not real that I'm about to share, its only for my myspace okay. Here it is: Again only if you want to message me on myspace.

Chapter 3: Rebirth

I woke up realizing I had a massive headache. '_Where am I, and what happened,' _were the thoughts that were coursing through my entire mind. I was apparently in a very dark room, but my vision was still sharp and accurate like it usually is. _'Odd,' _I thought to myself. I slowly rose to my feet only to fall to the ground once again. I was way too weak for walking. I sat cross-legged and began scouring my memory for flashbacks of the obvious rough night I'd encountered.

That's when it hit me. My world began to crumble.

"NO! I'm not one of them I can't be! They're vile and disgusting I'm not one of them!" My voice echoed against the wall. It only made my anger and disbelief that I was a horrific slave of the darkness much worse.

"I see your finally awake my sweet." That voice, it was mocking my discomfort. Tormenting me more and making my emotions boil. Yet it sounded so sweet to my newly sensitive ears. It was very familiar…

"You, you did this to me. You shall pay with your life." I bared my fresh claws and headed for my target.

"Not so fast!" Once again I found myself dangling by my neck to this creature of the night. "You will respect me; I made you consider it a favor and a blessing to be one of us."

"Respect you for turning me into a slave. I think not, and I will never be thankful for you transforming me into this." I grabbed his arm and used at as a bar to hold onto as I used his body as a wall to flip backward off of. We stared at each other for a few seconds snarling with slit eyes. As if rehearsed, we dashed at each other at precisely the same time.

He tried sweeping my legs from under me but I quickly dodged it with a short leap into the air. I swung at him at what seemed like lightning fast speed. My fist slid across his face but otherwise missed. He lunged at me while I recovered and had me pinned to the ground.

"Damn you, get off. I will not be controlled or mocked."

""You're really starting to piss me off bitch. Now get this straight, you could be dead. I wanted to kill you but didn't, so either listen or do what I say, or you can accept the same fate all the other victims have."

"Like I said, get off. I take orders from no one but myself. I will escape this prison of yours no matter what it takes, just wait and see." Just to anger him I spit in his face. I soon found out that it wasn't the wisest decisions I've made.

He muttered words under his breath so fast I couldn't make out the words. They sounded strange and foreign definitely unknown to me. He lifted off me, but my body refused to move. No matter how hard I tried my limbs refused to budge from their spots.

"What have you done to me, why can't I move?"

"It's a spell you stupid whore. Maybe I'll leave you here to rot; maybe I'll let you go. It all depends on my mood, and if I can remove this filthy spit off my face."

"Release me now you vampire."

"For your information you're a vampire too you know."

"You… forget it."

I rested my head back and let my eyelids shut so I could concentrate on an escape. Spells, who did this guy, take me for, a witch? What was I going to do now? Just thinking of me being under the control of a wicked vampire made me want to gag. Their must be some possible way for me to escape this prison, but how?

I finally decided to give up on escaping. Instead I planned on what I would do if he came back to release me from my bondages.

Suddenly I heard distant footsteps. They were light but I could hear them nonetheless. I waited in silence for my visitor to appear, but all I heard were the sounds of footsteps.

"Well, well, well, what a surprise to see you hunter. Never thought I'd get this close, aren't you a lucky girl."

"What do you want with me?" I eyed him closely. He had bright blonde hair and a cleft chin. He was blessed with the most remarkable blue eyes, and was about 6'3".

He was suddenly throwing kicks and punches at me hard, I wanted to defend myself but in my condition all I could do was except the beating.

"Just like… a… vampire to... play dirty!"

"All is fair in love and war. In this case war besides you deserved it."

" You tell whoever it is that has enchanted me to release me now so I can finish every one of you off one-by-one!"

He nodded his head slowly then spoke again, "You would kill your own kind wouldn't you. What a pity you would destroy what you are. I guess I'll just leave you hear to think about your words." With that he walked off laughing loudly in mockery towards me. He would pay soon enough. Just like the rest of them.


End file.
